La sorpresa de Nessie
by Betka27
Summary: Nessie y Jacob tienen un par de años viviendo juntos. Ahora ella se ha empeñado en juntar a su loca familia en su nuevo hogar y hacer que pasen un navidad al estilo Cullen-Black. Personajes correspondientes a los libros.


**Cullen Christmast Contest  
Nombre del One-Shot**: La sorpresa de Nessie**  
Nombre de la Autora: **Betty Alonso  
**Personajes: **Todos  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary: **Nessie y Jacob tienen un par de años viviendo juntos. Ahora ella se  
ha empeñado en juntar a su loca familia en su nuevo hogar y hacer que pasen  
un navidad al estilo Cullen-Black. Personajes correspondientes a los libros.

**La sorpresa de Nessie**

-Por favor Alice, no me digas que ahora te es posible ver a Nessie.

-No, claro que no, pero si puedo ver que recibirás un mail de ella…justo ahora!

_Tienes un email, _sonó la voz monocorde de la computadora.

-Vez!!! Aún soy de fiar.

Jasper termino de leer el largo correo de Nessie segundos después de que Alice comenzará a hacer sus maletas.

-Supongo que no lo someteremos a votación- Dijo Jasper más como una abnegada afirmación que una pregunta.

-Jazz, ¿en verdad piensas que me lo perdería?. La voz de Alice era pura emoción.

-No, más sabiendo que no podrás _ver_ nada.

Alice tenía el teléfono en la mano e hizo las reservas en el próximo vuelo disponible a Canadá.

***

-Hola Esme!!!- La voz de Rosalie sonaba más amable que de costumbre, no dejaba de sentirse culpable por lo resultados de su última luna de miel. La remodelación, o mejor dicho reconstrucción, de la casa de Isla Esme había sido un éxito, pero sabía que difícilmente les prestarían la casa en por lo menos una década.

Rápidamente Esme la actualizo de los detalles del email de Nessie, agregando a modo de advertencia que Emmett tenía prohibido intentar cruzar el continente a nado y que tenía aún más prohibido hacer el salto de caída libre sin paracaídas desde la avioneta que los llevaría a casa de Nessie. A lo que Emmett respondió con un bufido de decepción.

-Sé que estás escuchando Emmett así que ya estás advertido.- Esme sonada amable pero enfática.

-Claro que asistiremos no me lo perdería por nada!!!- Gritaba Emmett a las espaldas de Rosalie.

-Adiós Rose y por favor dile a Emmett que no intente reparar el sólo la cocina, hasta aquí escucho que tienen una _nueva _fuga de agua….Ah! no, no intentes explicarlo! Será mejor que se den prisa no quiero que lleguen tarde.

Rose no pudo más que contener su palabras, colgó el celular satelital y corrió a lado de Emmett para darle un gran y apasionado beso.

-WOW!!!, lo que sea que halla hecho, lo haré más seguido- Su sonrisa era pura luz y felicidad.

-Ah! No amor, aún no has hecho nada…pero lo harás!, llamarás con tu _perfecto_ portugués y les dirás como es posible que una cocina recién remodelada quedo hecha pedazos en sólo unas horas!!!.

-No Rose, sabes lo malo que soy…- y así conforme iba pronunciando cada palabra, Rose salía disparada con su mejor bikini con rumbo a su playa favorita.

-No tardes Emmett … hoy mismo nos vamos.

***

Aunque todo estaba perfectamente organizado, Nessie tenía la incertidumbre de cómo su madre tomaría esta idea, no habían pasado más de un par de años desde su separación y no había querido visitar la casa que compartía con Jacob. Sin embargo él estaba deseoso de poder en acción el plan de Nessie y demostrarles a todos lo capaces que eran de llevar una vida lejos del seno familiar.

El último email que Nessie mando lo dirigió a sus padres:

_Mamá y Papá:_

_Los he echado de menos estos meses donde no he podido ir a visitarlos, sé que aún no me perdonan por lo de la broma de que estaba embarazada y que aún esta vigente el castigo por haberme escapado de la universidad en plenos exámenes finales, pero saben ser adicta a la adrenalina es un mal familiar, y el final ya lo conocen…ahora soy médico en micro cirugía pediátrica, jajajaja es un título muy largo y más si tomamos en cuenta que también soy cirujano plástico._

_Este año sin escuela ha sido muy ilustrativo, he descubierto que la comida humana no es tan mala, aunque el cereal con leche y la pizza siguen fuera de mi repertorio, en serio mamá ¿cómo podías comer eso? Por otro lado el tener un trabajo formal me ha hecho madurar y comprender como es que Jacob maneja su vida a mi lado._

_Él esta bien, extraña un poco el trabajo en el taller de robótica, pero la construcción de este nuevo hogar nos ha unido aún más. Sigue intentando estudiar más allá de sus límites, cosa que no es necesaria, pero aún siente que aprendo más rápido que él y eso lo hace sentir mal._

_Papá, recuerdas que había pasado una temporada sin poder dormir, bueno pues hable con Nahuel y me explico que eso era normal, lo cual resulto cierto, ya que he regresado a mis horas de sueño habitual. Pero en esas noches sin sueño practique varías piezas de piano que quisiera tocar contigo a dúo, tengo un repertorio amplio así que podrás elegir varias y podremos dar un mini concierto, las piezas que no podrás mover son: la canción de Esme y las canciones de cuna:de mamá y la mía!._

_Bueno pues el mini concierto tendrá lugar en nuestra nueva casa, que es a donde los queremos invitar, los esperamos este 24 de diciembre, les hemos dispuesto un vuelo privado que los llevará de Saskatoon hacía el norte muy cerca de Cree Lake. He preparado todo lo necesario para que no sólo vengas ustedes, sino que e invitado a mis abuelos y tíos, también vendrá mi abuelo Charlie y Seth._

_Será una navidad al puro estilo Cullen Black!!!_

_Con todo el amor del mundo mortal e inmortal, los ama su ya no tan pequeña hija._

_Renesmee_

***

Edward y Bella no podía creer la irreverencia y gracia con las que su hija hacia de sus bromas pesadas algo pasajero y fácil de soportar. Aún estaba en discusión de quien había heredado ó aprendido esa parte, aunque los votos en mayoría se los llevaban sus tíos. De Emmett había aprendido la irreverencia, de Rosalie la elegancia, de Jasper a manipular a sus interlocutores con una bella sonrisa y de Alice bueno!!!... de Alice lo tenía todo, el andar, la voz, la moda, la euforia, sobre todo la euforia.

Edward se levanto lentamente del escritorio y camino hacía el piano, comenzando a mover los dedos de manera suave y pausada.

-No dejes que tu pequeña hija te intimide- Susurro Bella -Seguro que ella no te hará quedar mal- Quería que su voz sonará en franca burla pero Edward la tomo por la cintura acercándose a sus labios peligrosamente.

-No me preocupa que me haga quedar mal, pero no deseo que tu estés incomoda o triste- Edward no había olvidado los miles de pretextos que Bella le daba para tratar, sin ningún éxito, de ocultar lo mucho que le pesaba que su hija no estuviera más con ellos.

Bella colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él y replegó el escudo de su mente permitiéndole ver lo que realmente le preocupaba de esa invitación.

-Ah!!! Ya veo- Dijo Edward tras ver los pensamientos de Bella. Ella se encontraba en franca aceptación del destino de su hija y su mejor amigo. Sabía que no habría nada en el mundo que él no hiciera por ella y viceversa.

-Así es, eso también me preocupa a mí, ¿qué será lo que preparó ese pequeño tornado que tenemos por hija?- Respondió él reafirmando la pregunta que Bella había formulado en su cabeza.

Ella beso suavemente sus labios de Edward y se encamino rumbo al teléfono para llamar a su padre e informarle que su multifacética nieta lo invitaba a pasar la navidad con ella y unos cuantos invitados.

-Yo aquí quien allá- Resonó la voz de un joven al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Seth, soy Bella, esta papá en casa- Bella reconocía la voz de su _nuevo_ hermano.

-Hola Bella, si claro que está aquí, desde que se jubilo sólo hace tres cosas: ver la tele, ir de pesca los sábados y regañarme a la menor provocación.

-Seth!!!- Se escucho la voz de Charlie no de tan buen humor.

- Lo vez esta molesto porque…- Seth dejo de hablar tras sentir a Charlie parado de pie junto a él.

-Dame el teléfono y no le cambies a la tele que estaré mirando el juego desde aquí- La voz de Charlie se escuchaba firme.

-No Seth, espera pon el alta voz- pidió Bella tras reír por el genio que tenía su padre.

Seth puso el altavoz y se escucho como colgaba el auricular.

-Dime Bells, ¿qué hay de relevante en tu nuevo pueblo?, ¿qué dice la secundaría por enésima vez?- No podría ocultar su risa pues sabía que Bella odiada pasar nuevamente por la clase de gimnasia.

-Ah! Ya sabes, es lo mismo de siempre. Pero no hablo para que te rías de mí, te recuerdo que soy tu hermana mayor aunque no me vea como tal. Nessie mando un mail…-Bella explico la invitación de su hija y acordó la hora y día en que pasaría por todos, pero Seth le recordó que tanto Sue y su hermana, continuaban de visita con la familia del esposo de Leah, por lo que no podrían acompañarlos.

-Oki, paso por ustedes. Adiós papá no dejes que Seth te haga enojar- pero su comentario había llegado tarde, se escuchaban los gritos por el cambio en la programación í que Bella sólo colgó sin esperar que escuchan su despedida.

***

Edward, Carlisle y Esme esperaban dentro de la encapotada SUV que llevaría a la familia al aeropuerto, mientras Bella ayudaba a su padre a salir de casa, en tanto que Seth a metía el equipaje en el maletero.

-WOW!!! Sólo vamos por una semana ¿de quien ese esa maleta? ¿Alguien se piensa mudar con los tortolito?- Seth había expresado sus pensamientos tan desvergonzadamente que sólo había arrancado risas de los presentes.

-No es una maleta, es toda una nueva biblioteca- Respondió Bella detrás de él. –No seas fisgón, y ya vámonos que nos dejará el avión.-

Había pasado una semana desde el correo de Nessie, por lo que todos estaban esperando con verdadera jovialidad ver a la más pequeña de la familia Cullen Swan… de Black.

El camino fue de lo más placentero, primero un corto viaje por tierra y después un viaje en los cómodos asientos de primera clase de la única aerolínea que viajaba por la noche a Saskatoon provincia central de Canadá.

Charlie ya tenía muy bien aprendida la lección de no preguntar de más por lo que comenzó haciendo la reseña de todos los jugadores de Hokey que había dado esa provincia, explicando que gracias a todos los lagos que se congelaban sus habitantes practicaban este deporte casi desde recién nacidos.

Llegando al pequeño aeropuerto de Saskatoon, sólo un grupo de personas se encontraban fuera de la protección del clima artificial de la sala de espera.

-Bella!!!- grito Alice a todo pulmón y salio corriendo con los brazos abiertos.

-Alice- respondió Bella con voz sofocada por la alegría de ver a su mejor amiga. Sabría que de poder llorar lo estaría haciendo justo ahora. Había pasado sólo un año desde la última vez que se vieron. Ahora Alice y Jasper vivían en Europa concentrados en las traducciones de algunos textos donde supuestamente se encontraba relacionado el padre de Carlisle.

Los saludos de todos fueron de lo más emotivos, resultado de vivir separados. Esme les decía lo mucho que los amaba y extrañaba, Carlisle les preguntaba sobre sus vidas y andanzas durante este tiempo. Rosalie les recordó guardar las apariencias, por lo que sería mejor que entraran en la sala de espera. Edward había ayudado a Charlie a llegar hasta una silla cómoda y le había explicado que el vuelo privado que había contratado Nessie no tardaría en prepararse y que pronto llegarían a su destino final.

El operador del vuelo los llamo y abordaron con el entusiasmo a flor de piel. Emmett estaba que echaba chispas, siempre que intentaba hacer algo extremo, Edward lo detenía. Así que no hubo "Jinete de las nieves", ni "Surfing en el aire", y mucho menos su ansiado "salto en caída libre sin paracaídas". El trayecto sólo demoro unas horas, Seth estaba feliz, ya que decía que lo único que veía era nieve, hielo y más nieve y más hielo.

Al bajar del avión les esperaban dos SUV equipadas con cadenas en los neumáticos. Eso sólo podría significar una travesía por los amplios campos congelados.

-La señorita Renesmee nos han enviado por ustedes, por favor, siéntanse libres de elegir en que auto ir.- Dijo el conductor de una de las vans.

Todos lo siguieron y lo que tenían claro es que si deseaban llegar en una pieza a su destino no podrían dejar a Emmett y Seth juntos, quienes ya habían organizado un mini torneo de bolas de nieve, las cuales pasaban a velocidad humana, pero con una consistencia de piedra, causada por apretar la nieve en los puños. Ambos pactaron una tregua hasta que bajaran de los autos y estar lejos de la vista de Charlie, quien fulminaba a Seth por comportarse como un orangután en primavera y se quejaba de la mala influencia que Emmett era.

-Lo siento Dr. Cullen pero sino controlo a este chico pronto terminará con la paciencia de todos- Charlie se había disculpado por los regaños y Carlisle le aseguró que era libre de hacerlo.

***

En la entrada de la gran casa, Nessie se encontraba parada junto a Jacob, quien dulcemente le daba su mano en apoyo a la idea de esta velada familiar. Ambos vestían ropas invernales, aunque no lo necesitaban, era necesario cubrir las apariencias con los conductores que traían a su familia. Fue entonces cuando divisaron los faros de los autos avanzando en su dirección.

-Ay! Jake, sólo espero que esto sea lo más correcto, en verdad odiaría que mamá saliera lastimada o que alguien salga herido…quizá el Rally al circulo polar no sea lo mejor, y si lo suspendemos…-su tono era de franca preocupación.

-Ah! Complejo Bella- rió Jacob con una voz profunda y amorosa-, Nessie no puedes ocultar quien es tu madre, siempre te preocupas demasiados, no pasará nada y se lo pasarán de lo mejor, el problema ahora será sacarlos de la casa, temo que no podremos tener ni un sólo momento romántico…ouch! Ese codazo no lo merecía!

Con bastante habilidad le había clavado el codo en el estomago, recordándole el pacto de silencio oral y mental que debían mantener una vez que el padre de ella estuviera presente. Nessie sabía que si Jacob la besaba más allá de un límite previamente impuesto, su padre escucharía el caudal de emociones poco fraternales que le generaba Jacob, lo cual sería invariablemente un enorme bochorno para ella.

-Sólo un beso antes de comenzar a actuar- dijo ella y llevo sus manos a la espalda de Jacob, quien la tomo por la cintura y beso con un franco deseo. El caudal de emociones invadía a Nessie y rompió el beso para quedar sólo con su frente recargada en la boca de él. –uuufff eso fue! Un buen ejemplo de lo que me perderé en estos días.

Pero había sido demasiado tarde, Edward movía la cabeza en modo desaprobación para deshacerse de las imágenes que captaba de la joven e impetuosa pareja de enamorados, que los esperaban a poco más de una milla de distancia.

-Lo olvide…-, Edward le decía a Bella. Ella había captado el porqué de su incomodidad.

-En verdad me olvide que tenía su _voz_ tan gravada en mi mente, tendré que hacer un esfuerzo mayúsculo para no captar nada que venga de ellos.-

Él beso la frente de Bella y le susurro sólo para sus oídos –Te amo, mamá sobre protectora.

-Te amo, papá consentidor.

Cuando Edward volvió a enfocar sus pensamientos se encontraban frente a las puertas de una pequeña villa invernal, era una casa de tres niveles, toda hecha en madera, el techo era de dos aguas y estaba dispuesta al centro de una pequeña cordillera de montañas desde donde se divisaba que pronto habría de amanecer.

Nessie corrió lo más lento que puedo y abrazo a sus padres conteniendo llamarlos de esta forma, ya que no sería muy convincente que una joven llamará _papás_ a un par de jóvenes quizá de la misma edad de ella. Se veían a los ojos con una clara demostración de afecto, por segunda vez en la noche Bella sintió ese cosquilleo en los ojos que le indicaba que estaba al borde del llanto. Nessie tenía las manos sobre las mejillas de sus padres bombardeándolos con miles de imágenes de ellos tres, corriendo por el bosque, jugando en la casa de los abuelos, nadando en Isla Esme, llevándola al colegio, comprándole ropa, enseñándole a conducir, era un compendio fílmico de todos los años de su vida, finalmente las imágenes si hicieron más lentas y emotivas, finalmente se detuvo y se centro en la imagen de sus padres abrazados despidiéndola hace unos años.

-Te amamos pequeña _bandida_- Le dijeron sus padres recordando el apodo que Garret le había puesto, ya que él aseguraba que ella robaría el corazón de quien la conociera.

-Ey!!! Dejen algo para el resto!- grito Seth quien acababa de bajar la última maleta del la van donde viajaba.

Todos rompieron en risas y comenzaron a saludarse por lo nombres de pila, sólo cuando se encontraban fuera del oído humano se llamaban por _tío, sobrina, abuela, abuelo_. Todo era una fiesta de risas y nuevamente Rosalie les recordó lo de las apariencias.

Jacob despidió a los conductores y les entrego las llaves de un pequeño Jepp para nieve, ya que ellos utilizarían las van como transporte, todos sabían que eso era poco probable, ya que en cuanto estuvieran fuera de la vista de los humanos, bueno humanos extraños, sin contar a Charlie, correrían libres por la nieve.

Nessie les dio la bienvenida a la casa y les mostró la disposición de la misma.

En la planta baja había un pequeño recibidor con la frase: _"Si quieres saber cuanto te amo, cuenta las estrellas"_. Sólo unos pasos más allá se encontraba una enorme estancia que tenía una acogedora sala en forma de media luna, un pequeño piano de cola blanco y dos chimeneas encendidas y al pie de las mismas dos colosales pieles de oso que Emmett le había enviado como regalo de su "independencia"; había una cocina con un modesto comedor que no era de fantasía, ya que Jacob, y a veces ella, ocupaban.

En el primer piso se encontraban tres recamarás y un baño con tina de hidromasaje; las recamaras las había decorado Esme y Alice a través de una infinidad de correos, por lo que las autoras querían ver el resultado final. Nessie les indico que la recamará blanca era la de su abuelo Charlie y Seth; la recamará durazno sería la de sus abuelos Carlisle y Esme; dejando la recamará principal, la azul, para Alice, Rosalie, y Bella.

-¿Qué?- dijeron todos en coro.

-Ah! Ustedes no duermen y si los dejo junto a mi abuelo seguro que el no podrá dormir ninguna noche, así que mías tías y mi mamá tendrán derecho a esa recamará que servirá sólo de salón de belleza y vestidor.

-El resto estaremos en el trecer piso y fuera de casa- Dijo Jacob a la pregunta que veía en rostro de todos.

-En el tercer piso hay un salón de juegos, el cual aislamos de la casa, así que los desmanes que hagan ahí no podrán ser percibidos en el resto de la casa. Además pronto saldremos de aquí y estoy segura que lo disfrutaran.

Todos miraban expectantes pero Edward sabía por antelación el plan que se había fraguado en contra de todos.

-Papá tienes prohibido decir nada!!!- Edward rió por lo bajo e hizo un ademán de estar cerrando su boca con un candado y tirar la llave por la espalda. A lo que Bella respondió cachando la llave en sus manos y guardándola en su corazón.

Nessie volteo a ver a su padre con un cierto aire de complicidad moviendo la cabeza con aceptación y con agradecimiento.

-Abuelo Charlie, te llevaré a tu cuarto para que descanses, a ti te tengo una sorpresa por aparte, es algo que sólo tu sabrás apreciar- Él no se quejo, ya que llevaba mucho tiempo sin dormir, por lo que dejo que lo llevará a descansar.

Nessie regreso con una franca risa de complicidad en su boca. Los guió a la sala y dejo explotar toda su alegría.

-Bienvenidos a una navidad al estilo Cullen-Black!- Se escucharon los aplausos de alegría y jubilo a lo que Jacob y Nessie hicieron caravanas.

-La señorita Resesmee Cullen Swan Black, o Nessie si así lo prefieren y Bella no los mata en el intento.-Dijo Jacob dándole una mirada socarrona a Bella.- y un servidor Jacob Black o amo del universo, si se sienten más cómodos, seremos sus anfitriones durante estos días en las gélidas llanuras de Canadá.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar así como aplausos y abucheos por parte de los varones Cullen. Nessie llamó a hacer silencio con sus manos y continúo en un tono festivo.

-Esta tarde comenzará un Rally al círculo polar, donde están dispuestas todas las facilidades para observar las luces de la aurora boreal.- Los aplausos y expresiones de alegría regresaron acompañados de sus rostros llenos de recuerdos de cuando hacían este mismo viaje con ella siendo aún pequeña.

-Vaya algo de acción!!!, Seth estás listo o quieres algo de ventaja- Soltó Emmett tras no poder contener su mano y dar un golpe en la espalda del joven que sentía hervir su sangre ante la idea de enfrentarse amistosamente con los Cullen.

-Pero no sólo es un paseo o una carrera, sino que tendremos tres pruebas de _fidelidad_, cada prueba les dará las coordenadas de los puntos donde se encontrará el siguiente puesto y finalmente les dará la ubicación del punto exacto donde veremos la fiesta de luces en pleno inicio de navidad. El premio, además de pasar la velada juntos, es pasar dos noches completamente solos en una cabaña que hemos dispuesto en el lugar, jamás encontraran tanta privacidad, millones de hectáreas de paz, soledad y las luces del cielo!

-Como obviamente Alice podría adivinar donde es se punto- dijo Jacob, satisfecho por lo que diría- las preguntas las he seleccionado yo de una lista, así que ella no podrá ver el resultado final.

-Diablos, adiós ventaja- dijo Jasper tan fuerte que todos rieron.

-Pero…-Intento objetar Emmett contra Edward, sin embargo Nessie lo interrumpió.

-No Emm, eso ya lo tengo cubierto, mis padres tendrán una desventaja. Ellos llevarán al abuelo Charlie a _La Loche_ a un campamento de jugadores de Hokey y aficionados de la tercera edad. Mi abuelo estará encantado con eso, ya que después del campamento los llevarán a pescar en hielo, así que seguramente él ni se acordará de nosotros, y nos dará la ventaja de que mi súper papá ya sabe las respuestas.

-eehh! Soy un súper papá!- Dijo Edward presumiendo el nuevo titulo que había ganado.

-Bah! No presumas es sólo que la tiene cegada el amor paterno.- Dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Bueno! Pues ahora salgamos a nuestra primer batalla de bolas de nieve, el último es un Volturi con la capa hecha bolas sobre la cabeza!- Grito Emmett, a lo que todos respondieron entre carcajadas y miradas de desaprobación por parte de Carlisle, quien opinaba que la diplomacia era el mejor camino. No habían tenido ningún problema con ellos y deseaba que las cosas siguieran igual.

Nessie les recordó que el humano más cercano estaba a por lo menos 4 millas de distancia por lo que eran libres de comportarse como más les complaciera. Así pues la mañana y la tarde transcurrió de lo más entretenida, habían hecho no sólo una sido dos batallas de bolas de nieves, se organizo un torneo de muñecos de nieve gigantes y otro de sirenas de nieve, mismo que había propuesto Emmett puesto que Rose le había deshecho su escultura de Isla Esme.

A las dos de la tarde comenzaba poco a poco a esconderse el sol, recordándoles lo muy al norte que se encontraban, todos comenzaron a disponer de sus equipos de viaje listos para emprender la travesía. Jacob le había dado a Charlie la sorpresa del campamento de Hokey y de la pesca en hielo, a lo que le reprocho no haberle dicho para traer el equipo adecuado y que no le hayan dado la oportunidad de elegir a su jugador favorito.

-Abuelo, tu piensas que no te quiero- Dijo Nessie, con un enorme puchero.

-No, corazón nunca pensaría eso de ti- sentencio Charlie repasando las miles de quejas que ya le había dicho a Jacob.

-Ah! Pues entonces te darás cuenta de que yo jamás jámas jámas, te dejaría sin un equipo de pesca bueno, y jamás jamás jamás te pondría en un campamento con un jugador que no te guste así que mira!- Nessie lo había tomado de la mano y lo había llevado al Jepp que estaba dispuesto para su viaje. No sólo tenía un equipo de pesca sino dos, había miles de cosas con las que él había soñado. Charlie no pudo articular palabras y sólo le dio un enorme beso a su nieta.

Edward y Bella se encontrabas listos para llevar a Charlie y los demás estaban con las ansias de iniciar la salida.

-Papá te veo en la meta.- Grito Nessie segundos antes de que Jacob y Seth se transformaran en aquellos enormes lobos que hacía años que los demás no veían.

–Mamá no dejes que haga trampa- y así con el sonido del viento y los gritos de Emmett y Jasper se inicio el Rally al círculo polar.

-Listo Charlie- dijo Edward, pero él se encontraba absorto en los anzuelos de plata que su nieta le había regalado.

-Lo hemos perdido!!!- dijo dramáticamente Bella- Esa hija tuya es una manipuladora!, ve!, compro a papá con sólo un regalo-

-No dejaré que hables así de mi nieta!- Bramo Charlie- Ella es mmmm pues si una manipuladora de lo mejor, y bueno que esperan llévenme al campamento que ya quiero ver con que celebridad me codearé-.

Edward condujo lo más _humano_ posible, ya que el rebote de los artículos de pesca alertaban a Charlie sobre la velocidad del auto. Pronto llegaron al campamento y dejaron a Charlie no sólo en la mejor habitación del lugar, sino con la estrella de la liga de Hokey Profesional. Después de unos minutos Charlie había olvidado que su hija estaba ahí, así que Bella se fue tranquila por el magnifico regalo que Nessie había dispuesto para su abuelo.

En cuanto estuvieron lejos de la vista de los lugareños, Edward se lanzo en una vertiginosa carrera.

-¿Qué preguntas nos hará?- Dijo Bella con curiosidad.

-Ah! Sólo cosas familiares. Les hará dos preguntas que tienen que ver con ellos como pareja y una tercera que tiene que ver con ella y con Jacob. A Rosalie y Emm, les preguntará son sólo fechas pero con lo malos que son ellos para recordar seguro que llegarán últimos. Será cosas obvias, como la fecha de cumpleaños de Rose, el día de su primer boda y la fecha en que Emmett llevo a Nessie a cazar su primer oso.

-Seguro que Emmett tendrá problemas con el cumpleaños de Rose.- Dijo Bella sin poder ocultar su risa.

-Si, eso mismo piensa tu hija... Alice y Jasper estarán enfocados en colores. Les peguntará el color de la camisa con la que Alice conoció a Jasper, color del primer vestido de graduación que ella usaba y que Jasper seguramente no recordará, y por último será el color de los aretes de que llevaba Nessie en su primer cita con Jacob.

-Vamos eso será pan comido para Alice.- Dijo Bella convencida. -No es una competencia justa.-

-Claro que no!, no recuerdas cuantas veces hizo que Nessie se cambiará para salir, no lo recordará tan fácilmente y sobre todo si busca en la cabeza de Jasper quien estaba tratando de controlar a unos padres primerizos.- Bella recuerdo aquella tarde y sólo comenzó a reír ante la imagen de un Jasper desesperado.

-¿Y para Esme y Carlisle?.

-Ah! Con ellos no hizo más que darles las coordenadas finales, sabe que Carlisle no correrá para ganar la carrera, él llevará a Esme de la mano disfrutando del paisaje y de la fortuna de no tener que controlar a Emmett.

-Obviamente!!!

-A Seth le dio lo que más le gusta. Competencia. A dispuesto tres carreras con perros de arrastre y para nivelar las carreras Seth llevará las casas de campaña que utilizaremos de refugio.

-Vaya pensó en todos…y para nosotros ¿qué será?.- Dijo Bella un poco apagada.

-En verdad, qué poco conoces las locuras que tu hija puede llegar a hacer. Ella nos dio lo mejor…, tiempo para nosotros.- Edward detuvo el auto y atrajo el cuerpo de Bella hacía el suyo. El silencio se rompió con la entrecortada respiración que ambos tenían. Sólo era cuestión de unos segundos para que alguno cediera terreno al otro y se fundieran en un beso.

-Edward…- soltó Bella en un suspiro y sus labios volaron presurosos hacia los labios de él. No hubo más tiempo ni espacio. Ambos de perdieron en las sensaciones que vibraban por toda su piel.

Edward recordaba claramente el sonido que antes emitía el corazón de ella, y con ello llegó la clara voz de Bella quien había abierto su mente para él.

Todos habían alcanzado el tercer punto y tenían las coordenadas para llegar a la estación de avistamiento de la aurora boreal. Nessie no se había equivocado en nada, Rose y Emm, eran los últimos, Alice y Jasper habían tenido una pequeña pelea que termino sólo unos besos después, Carlisle y Esme iban caminando tomados de la mano. Seth había aventajado en todas las carreras por lo que estaba irradiando energía, pero donde si había fallado eran con sus padres, ellos sí que iban retrasados. Pero nada que una carrera no pudiera arreglar.

Nessie, Jacob y Seth había dispuesto una gran fogata y unos troncos de madera como asientos en forma de un semicírculo que miraba al norte. También se había colocado un engome pino que Jacob había arrastrado de un punto intermedio de la travesía. Estaba decorado con pequeñas figuras que Nessie había hecho de hielo. Tras las risas y sorpresas ante la llegada tarde de Edward y Bella, se dispusieron a esperar la llegada de las luces.

Emmett y Alice hacían ángeles en la nieve mientras Esme les tomaba fotos. Jasper estaba jugando con Seth y Carlisle en una especie de softball de nieve y Rosalie estaba encantada con la ropa de invierno que Nessie había conseguido para todos, la había comprado en un viaje relámpago que hizo a Rusia; todos parecían descendientes de los Zares.

-Gracias Renesmee- dijo Bella con un elegante tono de orgullo en la voz. –Nos has dado a cada uno el regalo que más deseábamos…tiempo en familia y la oportunidad de reafirmar los lazos que nos unen.-

-De nada mamá…-dijo ella con la voz entrecortada. -Sólo quería que estuvieran felices-

-Y lo has logrado bebé- Dijo Jacob abrazando a Nessie por la espalda.

-Si, lo has logrado _bandida_- dijo Edward llevándose a Bella al círculo de la hoguera, dando un poco de privacidad a su hija.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que todos terminaron recostados en la nieve, parecía un perfecto cuadro de revistas de moda, con sus ropas invernales de gala y la nieve suelta entre el cabello.

-Ahí ahí!- dijo Alice señalando el cielo austral.

-WOW!!!- sonó a coro. Todos tenían las manos entre lazadas formando una perfecta unión.

Las luces del cielo ondulaban en tonos multicolores, primero verde esmeralda, después azules y rosas, más tarde era un concierto de colores que hacia parecer al arcoiris sólo un juego de niños.

-Ahí están las luces de tu árbol gigante, ahora pide un deseo- Jacob le susurro estas palabras a Nessie quien sólo respondió.

-No Jake, no necesito nada, mis deseos se han cumplido. Tengo al hombre que amo, mis padres están conmigo, tengo a la mejor familia del mundo y lo mejor…un árbol de con mis regalos al pie del mismo y un enorme enorme juego de luces.- Dijo Nessie con sobrada alegría en su corazón. -Esta es la mejor navidad que he tenido.- Colocando sus manos en las mejillas de Jacob, mostrándole los detalles que ella había percibido, dejándole ver la inmensa alegría que invadía su corazón.

-Ey!- Grito Seth y Emmett. -quien ganó el Rally.-

-Pues no lo sé! Creo que declararemos un empate!, y rolaremos la casa durante este semana!.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y siguieron disfrutando de la sorpresa que Nessie les había regalado a todos.


End file.
